


Shakespeare never planned for this

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That a woman conceived me, I thank her: that she brought me up, I likewise give her-“<br/>“Stop! Just stop Stilinski; you’re saying it all wrong. Project!” Mrs Drand yells from across the field at the kid. Derek would laugh, but it’s the middle of lacrosse practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare never planned for this

“That a woman conceived me, I thank her: that she brought me up, I likewise give her-“

“Stop! Just stop Stilinski; you’re saying it all wrong. Project!” Mrs Drand yells from across the field at the kid. Derek would laugh, but it’s the middle of lacrosse practice, and he’s utterly fed up with this nightmare.

He throws his stick to the ground, and stomps over to where the drama teacher is speaking to her class about projection.

“Excuse me?” he says, pointedly polite. “You’re on the lacrosse pitch, and we’re practicing.”

The drama teacher swirls around, and he’s never seen a woman that short look so terrifying before. The guy from before, Stilinski, smirks at him from behind the teachers back and he scowls back.

“My class has as much right to this space as yours does, boy. Run along and throw things.” She tells him, and he’s saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of coach, thank god.

“What’s going on here? Ellie, what are you doing out here?” he asks, frowning at the woman.

“Projection, Christopher. How can I teach people to fill open space in a tiny classroom?” she says, suddenly friendly and quiet, and Derek glares at her back. He catches the eye of the smirking kid, and moves his focus of glare to him instead. The guy, who’s clearly insane, just starts full out grinning at him, and Derek looks away.

He realises coach and Mrs Drand have been talking, and tunes back into their conversation as coach says-

“That’s an excellent idea. Hale, with me. We’re sharing the field.”

“What?” Derek says, staring at coach as he walks off then running after him. At least Stilinski’s not laughing anymore, he notes when he glances back. Actually, he looks terrified.

“Okay team!” coach shouts when they get back to where the rest of the players are sitting on the ground. “Get off your asses, we’re working on tackling. Here’s how it’s going to go, that Shakespeare kid apparently needs to work on his concentration or something, so we’ll be trying to tackle him one at a time and he’ll be dodging, got it? Any of you idiots put him in the hospital, you’re paying for it!”

The team exchange incredulous glances, and Derek sees Boyd make a face at coaches back when he turns around. Well, at least he’s not the only one who thinks this is a dumb idea.

“Boyd, you’re up first!” coach says, as Stilinski walks further onto the field and takes a deep breath, before launching into some monologue on love and some person called Claudio. Derek never liked Shakespeare, thinks he can be forgiven for not recognising it.

Boyd runs at Stilinski and he manages to dodge to the side just before Boyd reaches him, still reciting. Derek is mildly impressed.

Coach shouts another name, and they run at Stilinski, but he dodges all of them, though his speech wavers from time to time. That must be the loss of concentration mentioned. It seems dumb to Derek, it’s not like he’ll ever have to dodge whilst performing on stage, unless he’s completely useless.

“Hale, you’re up!” coach shouts, pulling him out of his daydreaming, and he gets ready, enters the headspace he keeps for lacrosse alone, and runs.

Stiles keeps his eyes locked on him the whole time, and Derek smirks, sees Stilinski shift his weight, and swerves with him, tackling him to the ground.

Brown eyes stare up at him, stunned, as his mouth snaps shut and he stops reciting lines. Derek grins, pushes himself off the ground and offers a hand to help Stilinski up.

“Derek.” He says, and the guy stares at him for a moment before blinking and grinning back. “Stiles. Nice tackle.”

“Nice Shakespeare.” Derek says, eyebrows raised, and Stiles snorts.

“You wouldn’t know good Shakespeare if it tackled _you_ to the ground.”

“Maybe not” Derek says shrugging, and Mrs Drand interrupts them with a shouted-

“Good work Stilinski, until next week” as the drama class disperses.

“Practice over?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods.

“Yup, looks like yours is too.” When Derek spins around to check he sees coach running off after Mrs Drand, and the rest of the team gathering their stuff.

“Hey, you free now?” Derek asks, making a snap decision. Why not, Stiles seems cute, and he’s almost exactly Derek’s type.

“Yeah, why?”

“Coffee?”

Stiles’s mouth hangs open slightly as he stares at Derek.

“Seriously? I mean, yeah, sure.”

“Let’s go then.” Derek says, gesturing for Stiles to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: collegeAU with drama geek!Stiles and jock!Derek, and they have practice at the same time. Derek thinks that the class is ruining practice so he talks to the coach, but Stiles needs to work on his concentration, so the coach and the teacher decide to continue this arrangement. Basically Stiles is trying not to get tackled by the team, while he’s quoting Shakespeare
> 
> hope i did okay?
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me here! ](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
